Kissing in the Rain
by Riri-chi
Summary: "It's that kiss ... that one you lose yourself in. You realize that you don't want to kiss anyone else and that you are in love; the world around you disappears except you and that person." Yaya x Kairi/Belated B-day fic for Shidonii.


**Kissing in the Rain**

**by **

**Riri-chi**

**This is dedicated to one of my best internet friends, Shidonii. Ya know, RakkiiHappiiDokkiiShidonii. GO CHECK HER OUT. This girl is so awesome and her writing skills are epic. I'm sorry that this is late but blame exams. Happy Belated Birthday, Shidonii!**

* * *

><p><em>"It's that kiss ... that one you lose yourself in. You realize that you don't want to kiss anyone else and that you are in love; the world around you disappears except you and that person." -Morgan Lafferty<em>

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

**"Why?"**

**...**

The young girl's eyes sparkled at the bright, clear sky as she leaned back into the oak tree. She giggled and grinned as she twirled a little daisy in between her fingers. However, all of this was a facade. This girl was holding back the everlasting tears that were building up on the inside. She wanted to whine and cry like a little baby would do. In the end, it wouldn't matter because that's all she ever wanted to be; a baby.

Why? Because everything was coming to an end. New beginnings were arising and everything seemed to be drifting off into different directions.

Yaya Yuiki was going to witness something she would never expect. Today was the high school graduation of Amu, Tadase, Rima, and Nagihiko so Yaya was helping to prepare for the graduation party. Next year was going to be Yaya's senior year and so she wanted to enjoy every last bit of her junior year. She rose from the ground as her pale, pink dress caressed down towards her knees. Her hair drifted in a slow motion with the wind. This was the only day that Yaya would actually look like a high school student; letting her hair straight down and looking like grown-up.

She looked up toward the sky one last time before releasing the daisy into the sky. Her hands stretched outwards and her lips grinned with a smile.

"Bye, bye Miss Daisy!" Yaya cheered with a wave as the daisy twirled and swirled away into the sky.

Sunlight emitted down towards Yaya and she blinked a couple of times before heading towards the white tent. After graduation had ended a couple of hours ago, everyone was in the park celebrating with a picnic as their graduation party. Yaya ran over towards the tent and glomped the first person she saw, Rima Mashiro.

"Rima-tan!" Yaya gleamed.

"Yaya..." Rima patted Yaya's head and sighed.

"Something wrong, Rima-tan? Yaya can help you!" The happy girl smiled at the blonde and Rima just stared at her.

"Can you please go find Kairi and tell him that his sister called? Apparently, it's urgent." Rima said with a monotone voice.

Yaya nodded with a determined look and twirled around. She was on the search to find that green-hair boy filled with seriousness and mysteriousness.

_Mou! Where could the Class Prez be? Yaya needs to hurry up and find him so Yaya can get first pick on all the yummy candies! _Yaya's head was filled with thoughts on the delicious cravings for her candy that she failed to realize where she was at. Yaya ended up near the side of the school where the sports field was. She pouted slightly before hearing little voices near her direction. She quickly hid behind the brick wall and breathed in lots of air. Right on the other side, just inches away, was the voices of Kairi and Amu.

_Eh? That sounds like Kairi and Amu-chi! Yaya better be quiet, they can't find out that Yaya is here! _Yaya took short, slow breaths as she moved her brown eyes to the left. She gulped as everything was silent for a moment. That's when...

"I wanted to talk to you about an important matter, Amu-chan. I thought that you would be the best person to speak with." Kairi said.

Every minute and second passed by as Yaya impatiently waited for the right time to move. She continued to hear the conversation. However she wanted to know something. Why were Amu and Kairi, alone, together? This left the girl very curious and wanting to know.

"Ehhh? Kairi, what do you need?" Amu hesitantly said.

"I'm in love.." Kairi slowly said.

Yaya's eyes widen and before anything else could be said, she jolted to the side and stumbled to ground. A shocked Kairi and Amu turned around and saw Yaya upon the ground. Yaya rubbed the side of her head before looking up into the eyes of two curious people. Her arms trembled as she just stared at the pair together; side by side. Silence filled the air before Kairi started to speak.

"Ace, what do you think you're doing? It's very rude and improper to interrupt an important conversation such as this." Kairi tilted his glasses.

Amu was helping Yaya up as Yaya brushed off her dress. Finally, in standing position, Yaya's bangs covered her eyes away from Kairi as she looked down at the ground. Everything was starting to blur as the things around her started to sway and look crazy. Little teardrops formed in the corner of her eyes and she gripped the sides of her dress in an angry way.

"Mou~ It's not Ace! Yaya told you to call her Yaya! Don't you ever listen?" Yaya coughed as the tears were running down the sides of her soft skin.

_Stupid Kairi! He never listens to Yaya! Never! And he's in love with someone... else... _Yaya couldn't stand the thought of Kairi being in love with someone else. And yet for some odd reason, she was jealous. She wanted to be the only one to make Kairi smile, she wanted to giggle and laugh at him, and she wanted to make special memories with him.

So why? Why now? Why out of all times was she beginning to realize how much she needed Kairi. Sometimes you're already in love yet you just don't realize it until something sparks those feelings out of you.

The sky was beginning to turn dark, even if it was in the afternoon. Grey clouds started to scatter around as little raindrops fell from the sky like teardrops cascading down someone's cheeks. Yaya continued to stand there before turning around to run away. However, something caught her arm and stopped her in her tracks. Meanwhile, Amu's eyes glistened as she realized what Yaya was going through.

_She's starting to grow up, even if it's just a little right now._ Amu smiled down at Yaya and then turned her gaze towards Kairi. Her golden eyes widened a bit at the look upon his face. His eyes were beginning to narrow but in between that look, she saw the spark of love pass between them. They both shared pain expressions and yet they didn't notice the feelings that they had for each other were mutual. _Yaya and Kairi..._

"Amu-chan!" yelled Tadase's voice.

Amu whisked around and winked at Kairi as a sign of good luck. He smiled gently before turning his gaze down towards Yaya. He watched as the raindrops continued to hit the young girl's hair. And he watched as she just stayed quiet, which was unusual especially for someone like Yaya.

"A-Ace.." He begun to say.

"Didn't Yaya tell you! It's Yaya, not Ace!" Yaya finally looked up as her face turned into a pout, brushing back the bangs that covered her teary eyes.

"Forgive me, I don't mean to intrude on your feelings like this. I'm just curious as to what you're mind is going through right now." Kairi said.

Yaya tried to yank away his arm in hopes of succession on running away but failed. He gripped a little more and she locked her gaze onto his. They just stared at each other as the streams of water continued to make them wet. She watched as the water fogged up the curves of Kairi's glasses and the way his hair was wet. It made him seem like he was in one of those movies from centuries ago.

"..."

"Yaya.."

Her eyes widened when she heard her name coming out of his mouth. She inhaled a swift of air before exhaling and she pouted at him. All emotions were thus broken at this moment.

"Yaya doesn't know why but she doesn't like what she heard from Kairi! It.. it upsets Yaya!" Yaya pouted once more and Kairi semi-smiled.

Yaya continued. "And it's not fair! Jeez!" Yaya stomped her foot like a baby would and the water splashed underneath her. This gave Kairi the perfect chance to answer all of her confusion. The moment where he could finally be truthful.

Upon realization, Kairi took a step forward before Yaya could say anything and gently pressed his lips upon hers. Shocked and speechless, Yaya just stood there as he lightly kissed her. _K-Kairi? ... What is he doing to Yaya?_ The rain continued to fall from the sky as Kairi placed his hand upon her little baby cheeks. Yaya slowly wrapped her arms his neck and stood on her tippy toes as she connected the kiss with her own lips. Finally, their lips made contact as they ever so lightly continued to kiss. This kiss made Yaya's vision block out everything except for her and Kairi. It felt like they were the only two people left on this world. It made her feelings stronger...

_It's just like those moments in Yaya's shoujo mangas that she reads. Yet this seems so real... it's giving Yaya butterflies! _At the exact moment Kairi released the kiss, Yaya jumped up and hugged him. She giggled cutely as he wrapped his arms around her back and twirled her a little before setting her back down.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you Ace." Kairi smiled.

Yaya smiled back for she knew that everything was happening for a reason. She could still be a baby **and** grow up at the same time. It just takes time and patience, that's all.

However...

"Mou! Yaya told you to call her Yaya, not Ace!" Yaya crossed her arms and pouted in a child-like way.

Kairi smiled as the sun was starting to come up. The rain finally stopped as the clouds cleared away and so did the confusion.

"And that's why I'll always love you, Yaya." Kairi smiled before taking her hand into his and slowly walking away to the others.

_"Same goes for you, Kairi... Yaya will always love you too.."_


End file.
